


Дорога из Саутгемптона

by negu



Series: Дорога из Саутгемптона [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Guest Stars, M/M, Road Trips, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/pseuds/negu
Summary: Всё, что было в Испании, остаётся в ИспанииНаписано на песню Lorde, «Green Light». «I know about what you did and I wanna scream the truth, she thinks you love the beach, you're such a damn liar».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



Cередина апреля в Британии – не самое приятное время для путешествий даже на машине: то окатит водой из лужи так, что ничего не видно, то от внезапных заморозков заледенеют зеркала – что уж говорить о путешествии своими ногами. Поэтому завидев на трассе неторопливо бредущую по обочине фигуру, Адам остановился и приоткрыл окно у пассажирского сиденья.  
\- Эй, парень, - позвал он идущего. Тот обернулся, действительно оказавшись молодым парнем, скорее всего, на пару лет младше самого Лалланы. Парень улыбнулся, выдернул наушник и склонился к открытому окну. – Подвезти?  
\- Давай, - ещё шире улыбнулся парень и открыл дверь, - усаживаясь рядом с Адамом.  
\- Куда едем? – дружелюбно спросил он через минуту, когда Лаллана уже вернулся на трассу.  
\- А ты сел в машину к незнакомому человеку, даже не зная, куда он едет? - Адам внезапно понял, что действительно даже не сообщил парню свой маршрут.  
\- А ты посадил в машину незнакомого человека, даже не спросив, куда ему надо, - тот пожал плечами, ответив в тон. – Мне на самом деле без разницы, я просто путешествую по Британии. Где высадишь, там и выйду. Но хотелось бы, конечно, в Сандерленд, там у меня есть знакомые.  
\- Я еду в Эдинбург, - кивнул Лаллана. – Вообще планировал по М40, но если тебе надо в Сандерленд, то можно и по А46, там можно поймать попутку и за полчаса доберёшься до города по А690.  
\- Я не запомнил ни одной цифры, которую ты назвал, - рассмеялся попутчик. – Но поверю на слово, звучит очень убедительно.  
Адам хмыкнул и покачал головой – парень казался ему довольно легкомысленным для того, кто путешествует автостопом. С другой стороны, у него даже не было строго определённой конечной точки, так о чем тут вообще можно было разговаривать? Наверняка только закончил колледж и теперь наслаждается свободной жизнью. Что ж, его достаточно сложно было осудить за это. Сам Лаллана женился почти сразу после выпуска, и вскоре у них с Эмили появился Артур – быть легкомысленным или не брать на себя ответственность не было никакой возможности.  
\- Адам, - ненадолго оторвавшись от руля и быстро глянув в сторону собеседника, он протянул руку.  
\- Джордан, - пожал её в ответ парень. – Можно Хендо. Это сокращение от фамилии, Хендерсон, - пояснил он, видимо, заметив недоумённый взгляд Адама.  
Пару минут они ехали в тишине – Лаллана тихонько включил радио, и теперь оно пело что-то популярное и танцевальное, а Джордан что-то писал в своём телефоне и изредка задумывался, поднимая взгляд и прикусывая губу.  
\- Ты, видимо, часто ездишь через всю страну на машине? – улыбнулся Джордан, спрятав телефон в карман куртки. Адам вновь взглянул на него удивлённо, и Хендо неопределённо махнул рукой, объясняя: – Ну, все эти шоссе 66, проезд 128. Первый раз встречаю человека, который половину дорог помнит наизусть.  
\- Не половину, а только те, по которым ездил на футбол, - Лаллана улыбнулся в ответ. – Мы с другом одно время были помешаны на «Саутгемптоне», ни одной игры не пропускали, вот и поездили по городам в то время, - он пожал плечами.  
\- А сейчас, случаем, не на футбол едешь? Есть вообще в Эдинбурге футбольные клубы? – Джордан чуть развернулся к нему, кажется, всерьёз заинтересовавшись, и задумался, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить самостоятельно.  
\- Есть, - рассмеялся Адам, глядя на его живое лицо. – Только ты их, наверное, не знаешь, у них там своя Лига, они с нами не водятся.  
\- А, своя песочница, понимаю, - Джордан усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть на Лаллану. – Ты сказал, что вы с другом раньше ездили. А сейчас что? Перестали быть фанатами? Или друзьями? – Адам заметил, что когда Хендо улыбался, у него становились видны верхние чуть острые клычки, и это отчего-то было забавно.  
\- Да нет, не перестали, - Лаллана пожал плечами. – Просто… - он задумался, чуть помедлив, - выросли, наверное. Сейчас уже не до того. Ответственность, знаешь, все дела.  
Джордан чуть удивлённо оглядел его.  
\- Для семидесятилетнего старика ты на удивление хорошо выглядишь, - хмыкнул Хендо. - Я уверен, что тебе ещё и тридцати нет, а уже “повзрослели”, “ответственность”. Да у тебя и жена есть, - Джордан присвистнул, рассмотрев, видимо, на пальце Адама кольцо. - А дети?  
\- Двое, - Лаллана улыбнулся, вспомнив мальчиков. - Два сына.  
\- Кошмар какой, - пробормотал едва слышно Джордан и продолжил уже громче: - Давай лучше не будем о грустном! Куда ты едешь?  
\- В Эдинбург, - хмыкнул Адам, слегка задетый реакцией Хендо. - Проблемы с памятью?  
Джордан, кажется, чуть опешил, но тут же сразу улыбнулся:  
\- Ха-ха, Адам, как смешно, - легко ответил он. - Ты же понял, о чем я говорю.  
Лаллана кивнул, мол, понял, не идиот, но ты за словами все же следи. Адама вообще немного удивляло, как легко Джордан с ним общается. В нем не было ни капли стеснения или робости, он разговаривал так, словно они были знакомы когда-то давно, а сейчас просто встретились после долгой разлуки.  
\- Друг женится, позвал вот на свадьбу, - пояснил Адам все ещё смотрящему на него с любопытством Хендо.  
\- Тот самый друг? Футбольный?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Лаллана. - У меня есть ещё друзья, кроме него. А у тебя что, всего один?  
\- Сложный вопрос, - Джордан задумался, постукивая себя указательным пальцем по губам. - Смотря, что считать за дружбу. Чаще всего я, например, вижусь с Деяном, напиваюсь чаще всего с Эмре, больше всех до меня дело есть Милли… Но ему до всех есть, это наверное не считается. Ну и ещё есть Лорис, он самый красивый, но это к делу не относится, - Хендо повернулся к Адаму. - Ну так что, кого будем считать моим другом?  
\- Того, с кем у тебя самые близкие отношения, - чуть помедлив, ответил Лаллана. - Ну вот с кем тебе комфортнее всего?  
\- Прямо сейчас - с тобой, - усмехнулся Джордан. - Ты меня в машину пустил, - он начал загибать пальцы, - обогрел, куда мне надо, подбросишь, ещё вот разговорами развлекаешь. На данный момент - ты самый лучший человек и мой самый лучший друг.  
\- А если не сейчас, - Лаллана уже не пытался даже сдержать улыбку: уголки губ Хендо всегда были чуть приподняты, видимо, от постоянных улыбок. - С кем тебе комфортнее? Выбери самостоятельно из этих своих странных имён. Я ни одного не запомнил.  
\- Проблемы с памятью? - невозмутимо вернул подкол Джордан, и Лаллана невольно рассмеялся.  
Ему нравилось это странное соседство, хотя Адам вообще-то терпеть не мог, когда кто-то садился рядом с ним и начинал отвлекать от дороги, но с Хендо он словно сам начинал чувствовать себя моложе, хоть и никогда не считал себя старым. Джордан улыбался и говорил ненавязчиво: его шутки не требовали ответа или хотя бы какой-то реакции. Если бы Адам вдруг замолчал и ничего не говорил всё оставшееся время поездки, Хендо наверняка не обиделся бы и спокойно занялся бы своими делами.  
\- Так всё-таки, сколько у тебя друзей? - отсмеявшись и чуть помолчав, спросил Лаллана, вспомнив, что Хендо так ему и не ответил ничего конкретного.  
\- Ох, ну ты и зануда, - покачал головой Джордан, впрочем, совсем беззлобно. - Я же тебе сказал: друг - это слишком сложная категория, поэтому я предпочитаю ей не пользоваться, - он слегка пожал плечами, словно говорил о чём-то совершенно обыденном, а не о собственном понимании мира.  
\- И как ты называешь тех людей, которых другие называют друзьями? - вышло немного путано, но Адам был уверен, что Джордан его понял.  
\- По именам? - хмыкнул он в ответ. - На самом деле, я их никак не зову, они или сами приходят, или к ним прихожу я, - Хендо, улыбаясь, пожал одним плечом. - Мы же на самом деле очень редко и случайно видимся, а так даже номеров телефонов друг друга не знаем. Можем в соц. сетях написать, но это крайний случай.  
\- А вы не пробовали вместе путешествовать? Говорят, так веселее, - Адам чуть улыбался уголками губ. Сам он не любил ездить в одиночестве, всегда старался найти спутника или хотя бы вот так подобрать его по дороге.  
\- Пробовали, - согласно закивал Хендо, - мы жутко друг друга бесим, - он засмеялся, словно вспомнив что-то. - Мы один раз случайно поехали с Деяном в другой город, так, я думаю, он мне до смерти будет это припоминать.  
\- Случайно? - Лаллана отвлёкся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Джордана, скептически приподняв бровь.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно кивнул тот в ответ. - Напились и случайно уехали. Больше я с Деяном не пью. Ну или он со мной. Он-то до сих пор думает, что это я виноват. Но я-то знаю, что ни за что не сел бы на ночной поезд до Бухареста… Вот ты, - он в упор посмотрел на Адама, - поехал бы ночью в Бухарест?  
\- Я бы и днём не поехал, - хмыкнул Лаллана, который вообще с трудом представлял, где на карте находится Бухарест. Он бы наверное знал, если бы там был матч Саутгемптона, но они там ни разу не играли.  
\- Вот! - наставительно поднял палец Джордан. - О чём и речь. Это была не моя идея. Точно тебе говорю.  
Лаллана хмыкнул, покачал головой, но комментировать не стал. Он знал Хендо не больше часа, некоего Деяна не знал вообще, но уже был вполне уверен, что идея поехать ночью в Бухарест могла бы принадлежать и Джордану. Но вслух этого говорить, конечно, не стал. А ну как обидится, сбежит ещё и дальше не поедет, а Адам всё-таки достаточно сильно наслаждался разговором с ним, чтобы так быстро его прекратить.  
\- Так и чем закончилась ваша поездка в Бухарест? Понравилось вам там?  
\- А, мы не доехали, - махнул рукой Джордан. - Вышли в Кур-ти-чах. Точнее, нас там, скорее всего, высадили.  
Плохо ложащееся на язык название Хендо выговорил максимально старательно. Лаллана не мог судить, насколько натурально оно прозвучало, но звучало внушительно.  
\- Я не уверен, стоит ли мне знать, как вы там оказались и почему вас высадили, - ответил Адам.  
\- Ну, если ты не собираешься однажды оказаться пьяным в Будапеште, то, может, и не стоит, - Лаллана хотел отрицательно покачать головой, мол, вообще не планировал, но Джордан ещё не закончил. - Но я бы не зарекался, - его глаза смеялись. И Адам не стал спорить - на самом деле, ему было интересно, что расскажет Хендо. Да и действительно - вдруг он окажется однажды пьяным в Будапеште, а так хоть узнает, что нужно делать в таком случае. Или не делать.

***  
\- Хендо, - его трясли за плечо, но Джордан едва ли мог открыть глаза и только пробормотал что-то недовольное, призывая от него отстать. - Хендо, блядь, проснись.  
\- Деян, отвали, - Джордан наконец смог понять, кто с ним разговаривает и что от него хотят. Но совершенно отказывался понимать, что от него было нужно.  
\- Я-то отвалю, - отозвался Деян, - но ты сначала скажи, куда. Или хотя бы, где мы.  
Хендо с трудом открыл глаза, дневной свет причинял нестерпимую боль, и он закрыл их обратно, не пытаясь даже оглядеться.  
\- Видимо, там, где мы вчера засыпали, - предположил он, но вспомнить, чем закончился вчерашний вечер, так и не смог. Хотя не очень-то и пытался.  
\- А ты помнишь, где это было? Я вот нет - Деян хмыкнул. Он был на удивление бодр для человека, который не помнит, где вчера заснул.  
Хендо со стоном и трудом приоткрыл глаза. Перед ним были железнодорожные пути, товарные поезда и, кажется, больше ничего.  
\- Где мы? - просипел он, закрывая обратно глаза в надежде, что это всё исчезнет.  
\- Если верить вон той вывеске, то мы в Цуртици, - название он произнёс по-хорватски, но как-то неубедительно. - Хотя я почти уверен, что это не Хорватия, так что оно может называться как угодно.  
\- Я сейчас умру, - простонал Хендо, садясь и хватаясь обеими руками за голову. - У тебя есть вода?  
\- Только пиво. Но оно всю ночь пролежало у меня в рюкзаке, - Деян протянул ему уже открытую бутылку. Джордан принюхался, едва сдержал рвотные позывы, но пиво всё же взял и, задержав дыхание, сделал пару глотков.  
\- Сейчас начнёт отпускать, - Деян усмехнулся, глядя на гримасы Хендо. На него “чудодейственное зелье” уже, похоже, подействовало, поэтому он и был значительно бодрее.  
Через двадцать минут и ещё парочку глотков Джордану и правда стало чуть легче и он смог осторожно повертеть головой, оглядываясь. Собственно, ничего принципиально не изменилось: поезда, вагоны, пути и почти никого из людей, только бродящий где-то вдали рабочий в яркой спецовке.  
\- Где. Мы, - без вопроса, но с лёгким ужасом поинтересовался Хендо.  
\- Я бы сказал, что в Югославии, но тогда придётся признать, что мы путешественники во времени, - Деян пожал плечами. Его, кажется, ситуация и обстановка совершенно не напрягали.  
\- Может, мы где-то там, где раньше была Югославия? - слегка обрадовался Джордан, хотя и не очень представлял, ни где была собственно Югославия, ни что из неё в итоге получилось.  
\- Не, - покачал головой Деян. - Пока ты спал, я посмотрел местные вывески и объявления, это не славянский язык, это что-то совсем другое. Я вообще не уверен, что мы всё ещё на этой планете.  
\- Тут пишут латиницей, - Джордан медленно, всё ещё держась за голову, поднялся и оглядел развешанные вокруг стенды. - Так что мы точно не в славянских странах, там язык какой-то совсем птичий.  
\- Вообще-то, - слегка холодно отозвался Деян, - я из славянской страны, и у нас тоже пишут латиницей.  
\- Ладно, - простонал Хендо, поднимая руки, - я сдаюсь. Я не представляю, где мы. Есть тут вообще, у кого спросить или здесь никого, кроме нас?  
\- Я видел пару человек, но они как-то не стремились со мной общаться.  
Джордан оглядел помятое лицо Деяна с опухшими глазами, перевёл взгляд на бутылку пива, которую он опять держал в руке, и в принципе понял местных.  
\- Я бы тоже не стал с тобой общаться, если бы знал, что ты заведёшь меня в какие-то ебеня, - Хендо мрачно посмотрел на Деяна, тот в ответ возмущённо поднял бровь:  
\- Ты уверен, что всё было не наоборот?  
\- Это точно не моя идея, - открестился Джордан.  
\- Но и точно не моя, - веско ответил Деян.  
Они переглянулись и одновременно выдохнули:  
\- Милли!  
\- Вчера точно был Милли, - уверенно сказал Хендо.  
\- Но сейчас его нет, - согласился Деян.  
\- Пусть это будет не как в “Мальчишнике в Вегасе”, - пробормотал Джордан. - Я не готов связываться с наркодилерами и жениться на стриптизёрше.  
\- Насколько я тебя знаю, в твоём случае это был бы стриптизёр, - забывшись, заржал Деян, но голова быстро напомнила о себе, и он скопировал позу Хендо.  
\- Надо ему позвонить, - проигнорировав его слова, Джордан зашарил по карманам в поисках телефона. Вытащив его, Хендо потыкал в экран и тут же раздражённо сунул обратно. - Сел, зараза.  
\- Мой тоже, - Деян повторил его действия и развёл руками. - Придётся выяснять на месте.  
Они огляделись по сторонам и побрели внутрь здания вокзала в надежде встретить там кого-то из персонала. Внутри действительно оказались кассы и туалет, в который парни дружно двинулись в первую очередь. Умывшись и намочив волосы, они уже более уверенным шагом подошли к окошку кассы. Немолодая женщина с другой стороны стекла посмотрела на них подозрительно.  
\- Где мы? - начал Джордан на английском.  
Взгляд женщины стал ещё более подозрительным.  
\- Koja je zemlja? - попробовал Деян на хорватском без особой надежды.  
Судя по лицу женщины, ещё слово и она готова была позвать охрану. Джордан её, конечно, понимал: два немаленьких, нетрезвых и изрядно помятых мужика что-то от неё хотят - но не осуждать не мог.  
\- English? - указывая на себя, решился Хендо.  
\- Hrvatski? - повторил за ним Деян.  
\- Аааа, - понимающе закивала женщина, парни с улыбками закивали ей в ответ. Женщина указала на себя и медленно произнесла: - Мартина.  
Джордан с трудом подавил желание со стоном уткнуться лбом в сложенные на подоконнике руки.  
\- Знавал я одного Мартина, - пробормотал он еле слышно, отворачиваясь от окошка.  
\- Даже не хочу думать, в каких именно позах ты его знавал, - слегка поморщился Деян. - Надеюсь, это всё-таки не твой коварный план и ты не привёз меня сюда, чтобы изнасиловать.  
\- Я никого не насилую, - возмутился Джордан. - Мне и так дают.  
\- Вот именно, - веско произнёс Деян. - Совсем необязательно было везти меня сюда, чтобы я тебе дал.  
\- Правда? - Джордан оценивающе на него посмотрел на своего спутника. Раньше он за ним ничего подобного не замечал.  
\- Нет, - чуть склонившись к нему, отозвался Деян и, заржав, ушёл в сторону дверей.  
\- Сука, - незло крикнул ему вслед Хендо и сам ухмыльнулся, получив в ответ на свои слова средний палец.  
\- Я пить хочу, - он догнал Деяна уже с другой стороны вокзала, когда тот, уперев руки в бока, оглядывал панораму. На взгляд Джордана ничего особо примечательного в ней не было: дома, собаки, немного людей, много пыли и, кажется, гуси вдалеке.  
\- Ты вечно чего-то хочешь, - ответил ему Деян. - То пить, то жрать, то трахаться. А в итоге мы оказываемся в подобных местах.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Джордан. - Когда это такое было?  
\- Под “мы” я подразумевал всех тех несчастных, которым пришлось с тобой путешествовать. Особенно тех, кого ты планируешь изнасиловать.  
\- Я. Никого. Не. Насилую, - раздельно повторил Хендо ещё раз. - И всё ещё хочу пить. У тебя есть деньги?  
\- Есть какие-то, - кивнул Деян. - Только я не знаю, какие тут нужны. Надеюсь, не галактические кредиты. Их точно нет.  
Магазин нашёлся в соседнем с вокзалом здании. Немного мрачная тучная продавщица окинула их оценивающим взглядом и, судя по всему, приняла за алкашей, поэтому особо внимания им не уделила.  
\- Воду, - сказал Деян, указывая на стоящую на полке бутылку.  
Женщина не спеша поднялась со стула, взяла бутылку и что-то сказала на непонятном языке. Заметив, видимо, недоумение на лицах покупателей, она закатила глаза и показала на калькуляторе цифру пять.  
\- Пять чего? - не понял Джордан.  
\- Какая разница, - Деян уже рылся в карманах. - Доставай всё, может, что-то подойдёт.  
Спустя пару минут продавщица забраковала все их деньги и, достав из кассы, показала им зелёную бумажку с цифрой один, но в руки не дала, но этому Джордан уже не удивился - он хорошо рассмотрел себя в витринах магазина и теперь точно знал, как выглядит - поэтому пришлось изучать так. Одна фраза показалась им знакомой, хоть и была на неизвестном им обоим языке.  
\- Национальный банк Румынии! - воскликнул Джордан. - Это Румыния, Деян, Румыния! Мы не на другой планете!  
\- Я бы не был так уверен насчёт постсоветского пространства, - скептически отозвался Деян, но лицом, кажется, точно посветлел. Осталось всего ничего - найти денег на билет. Или хотя бы обменник.

***  
Не выдержав, Адам съехал на обочину и, упершись лбом в сложенные на руле руки долго и от души смеялся. Джордан с ухмылкой и азартом в глазах продолжал рассказывать:  
\- Потом, в итоге, когда мы наконец вернулись в Будапешт, оказалось, что мы сели на ночной поезд Будапешт-Бухарест, потому что поспорили с Милли, что сделаем это. Он, правда, думал, что мы до поезда не дойдём и уснём на половине дороги. Но мы оказались упрямее и вот - Куртичи!  
\- Хендо, прекрати, - простонал Лаллана сквозь смех. - Иначе мы так и будем стоять на обочине, потому что я больше не смогу никуда ехать.  
Джордан засмеялся вместе с Адамом, хитро поглядывая на него, словно считывая его реакцию, но рассказывать перестал.  
\- И часто с тобой такое? - поинтересовался Лаллана, успокоившись.  
Джордан пожал плечами:  
\- Обычно в такие места я уезжаю на трезвую голову, поэтому хотя бы не задаюсь вопросом, где я. Но вообще такое случается.  
\- Я бы, наверное, давно уже завязал с таким, - Адам покачал головой: не осуждающе, просто примеривая на себя.  
\- То, что ты зануда и древний старик, я и так уже понял, можешь не пояснять, - Хендо фыркнул, помолчал полминуты и заговорил вдруг намного серьёзнее, чем до этого. - На самом деле, это как наркотик. Я не могу жить на одном месте, просто схожу с ума, я пробовал. Истории про “вышел за хлебом, уехал в Африку” - это про таких, как я. Я пошёл за плеером в торговый центр, сел в метро, понял, что по этой ветке можно доехать до вокзала, а дальше все как в тумане: вокзал - соседний город - другая страна и все. Оплатил потом аренду онлайн, договорился с хозяином, что он похранит мои вещи какое-то время, и вот до сих пор не забрал, почти год уже прошёл, - он ухмыльнулся, как показалось Адаму, немного грустно.  
\- Может быть, если бы тебе было, к кому возвращаться, ты бы завязал, - как можно более мягко произнёс Лаллана.  
\- Ой, да ладно, ты же не серьёзно, - Джордан уже вновь смотрел на него с чуть издевательской улыбкой. - Вся эта чушь про “к кому возвращаться” - ты же не серьёзно сейчас? - Лаллана растерянно промолчал, и Хендо истрактовал это по-своему. - Это романтическая хрень, Адам, никто уже в это не верит, - может быть, чуть резче, чем стоило, ответил Хендо. - Меня устраивает моя жизнь, я не собираюсь заводить отношений и возвращаться к мифическому “кому-то”.  
\- Я не настаиваю, ладно тебе, просто хотел поддержать, - Лаллана примирительно поднял одну руку, второй он продолжал держать руль.  
\- Меня не надо поддерживать, - уже спокойно хмыкнул Джордан. - Я сам кого хочешь поддержу.  
\- И часто приходится поддерживать? - Адам попытался перевести тему в нейтральное русло.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Хендо тут же, - особенно часто под колени, когда их ноги на плечи себе закидываю.  
Лаллана понял, что его провоцируют, и искренне надеялся, что не покраснел до ушей, хотя был почти уверен, что у него не вышло. В принципе, то, что Джордан спит с мужчинами, было понятно ещё из его рассказа о поездке, но вот так впрямую он озвучил это впервые.  
\- О боже, никаких геев в моей машине, - притворно разгневалсяв ответ Адам. - Выходи сейчас же! - однако даже не замедлился.  
Хендо сделал нарочито-испуганное лицо и подёргал дверь, словно действительно собирался выйти. Спустя пару мгновений оба уже смеялись.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг сказал Джордан. - Ты говоришь, что много ездил раньше, неужели с тобой никогда ничего не происходило?  
\- Ещё как происходило, - хмыкнул Лаллана. - Ты же не думаешь, что мы с Рики всегда ездили на матчи трезвыми?  
\- Что, и за руль пьяным садился? - теперь Хендо, кажется, смотрел на него с любопытством, видимо, уже записав Адама в зануды, не представлял, что он может делать что-то противозаконное.  
\- Не, меня патрульный остановил, - рассмеялся Лаллана, вспоминая. - Саутгемптон тогда выиграл Трофей Футбольной лиги у Карлайла, и мы с какими-то фанатами напились. Я уже не помню, куда мы собирались ехать в таком состоянии, но офицер, видимо, заметил толпу нестоящих на ногах людей, которые пытаются упихнуться в одну машину, и на всякий случай забрал нас всех в участок, - Адам усмехнулся и покачал головой. - В какой-то мере я ему даже благодарен, потому что по утру оказалось, что из фанатов Саутгемптона там только мы с Рики, а остальные из Карлайла. Понятия не имею, как мы с ними оказались вместе.  
\- И как, вас сильно побили? - хмыкнул Джордан.  
\- Какая кровожадность, - в притворном осуждении покачал головой Лаллана. - Мы же были в участке, нам не дали подраться, но офицеры нас с Рики настоятельно попросили побыстрее убраться из Лондона, пока этих они ещё подержат у себя.  
\- Нет, в полицию меня никогда не забирали, - задумчиво произнёс Хендо. - Хотя, было дело, думал, что увезут.  
\- Это что ж такое ты делал? - Адам внутренне приготовился к очередной истории Хендо и заулыбался.  
\- Спал в ковре на лавочке в центре Стамбула, - Джордан хитро улыбался в ответ, и весь его вид говорил “спроси меня, спроси”, и Лаллана не стал кокетничать:  
\- Я весь внимание, - честно признался он, на пару секунд переводя взгляд на Хендо и глядя ему в глаза. Джордан их ожидаемо не отвёл, только улыбка, кажется, стала ещё более хитрой.  
\- Да тут, в общем, ничего такого нет, - сказал наконец Хендо, когда Адам вернулся взглядом к дороге. - Зашёл сдуру на турецкий рынок и сам не понял, как купил ковер.  
\- Это как? - не понял Лаллана. - Как можно случайно купить ковёр?  
\- Сразу видно, ты никогда не был на турецком рынке, - хмыкнул Хендо. - Мне кажется, местные торговцы даже мертвому что-нибудь продадут.  
Адам задумчиво промолчал. С одной стороны, ему теперь было интересно, что ж там происходит на этих турецких рынках, с другой - он подозревал, что его уговорят купить даже его собственную машину.  
\- Я купил ковёр и понял, что у меня не хватает на гостиницу: должны были прийти деньги, но почему-то задержались, и мне пришлось спать в ковре на улице, - как-то быстро свернул рассказ Джордан, Адам даже был немного разочарован, но решил не выспрашивать.  
\- А кем ты работаешь? - спросил он вместо этого. Очевидно, что деньги Хендо откуда-то приходили, но вот чем он занимался, Лаллана даже не мог предположить.  
\- Я веду блог, - улыбнулся Джордан. - Записываю туда истории о своих приключениях и зарабатываю на рекламе или типа того… Это долго объяснять, не вдумывайся. На путешествия, в общем, хватает.  
\- То есть ты блогер? - хмыкнул Адам.  
\- Да-да, я знаю все шуточки, которые вертятся у тебя в голове, - закатил глаза Хендо. - Блогер с вейпом и стаканом смузи в руках. Можешь даже не начинать, если бы за каждое такое предположение мне платили, я был бы, наверное, миллионером.  
\- Ладно, я понял, извини, - Адам рассмеялся, Джордан говорил хоть и возмущённо, но совсем не зло. Он вообще, кажется, редко злился и не обижался долго. Лаллане это нравилось - он сам был вспыльчивым и часто мог накричать не по делу, поэтому ему было комфортно находиться с людьми, которые не злились на него долго. - Так всё-таки, что там с ковром? Куда ты его в итоге дел? - решил всё же уточнить Адам, как и любое незаконченное дело, эта история не давала ему покоя.  
\- Да ничем, - пожал плечами Джордан. - Я долго ворочался, на лавке, знаешь ли, не так уж удобно, а потом в половину четвёртого утра какой-то мужик начал очень громко орать что-то то ли на турецком, то ли ещё на каком, я не понял. А потом я чуть не поругался с местными.  
\- Ты? - Лаллана был удивлён, Хендо не походил на человека, который мог с кем-то поругаться, пока что Джордан оставлял впечатление человека, предпочитавшего все проблемы решать мирным путем.  
\- Я не специально, - хмыкнул тот в ответ, и Адам рассмеялся - он уже понял, что большая часть событий в жизни его спутника происходила случайно и не по его воле. Но от этого, очевидно, было только веселее.  
\- Правда, - продолжил Джордан. - Я не планировал с ними ссориться - они подошли спросить, всё ли со мной нормально, а я сказал, что всё было в порядке, пока какой-то мужик меня не разбудил своими криками прямо над ухом. Потом один из них ответил, что это вообще-то служитель мечети зовёт на молитву. Я был уже уверен, что сейчас они точно вызовут полицию или просто побьют, но они торопились на эту самую молитву. Точнее, один торопился, а второй просто шёл домой из бара, и ему было по пути. Вот со вторым мы и пошли домой, он у меня ковёр забрал и разрешил пожить у себя пару дней.  
\- Да ты везунчик, - улыбнулся Адам. - Мало того, что тебя в участок не отвели, так ещё и нашёл, где пожить.  
\- Мне часто везёт, - пожал плечами Джордан. - Наверное потому что я стараюсь не унывать и найти во всём что-то хорошее. В путешествиях это часто помогает, знаешь. Если сесть посреди Китая и начать расстраиваться, что у тебя украли всю наличку, она не появится сама собой, проверено.  
\- А что нужно делать в таких случаях? - Лаллана не собирался в Китай, даже, точнее, надеялся никогда там не оказаться, но всё же хотел знать, как быть. Мало ли.  
\- Я продал часы, - хитро ухмыльнулся Хендо. Вообще какой-то азарт то и дело появлялся в его глазах, но Адам пока не мог понять, где у него выключатель. - Хотя мне намекнули, что могу и себя продать на пару часов, мол, это, конечно, незаконно, но на такого, как я, европейца, желающие найдутся. Думаю, тебе бы тоже предложили.  
\- На что это ты намекаешь? - прищурился Адам, в этот раз почти не отреагировав на провокацию.  
\- Да я почти впрямую говорю, что ты симпатичный, - продолжал улыбаться Хендо, нарочито окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. - Повезло твоей жене, ничего не скажешь. Может, футбольному другу тоже повезло, ммм? - Джордан вопросительно помычал, играя бровями. Лаллана даже засмотрелся - сам он так не умел, но мечтал научиться.  
\- Не твоё дело, - чуть натянуто рассмеялся он в ответ. Признаваться, что футбольному другу действительно пару раз везло, не хотелось.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Хендо, в его улыбке ясно читалось: “можешь не отвечать, я и так всё прекрасно понял”. Адам искренне понадеялся, что Джордан спишет красноту на его щеках на отсветы заходящего солнца.  
Они молчали какое-то время: Хендо опять что-то быстро писал в своём телефоне, то и дело ухмыляясь, а Адам почти всё время смотрел на дорогу, лишь изредка скашивая глаза на спутника. До развилки на Сандерленд оставалось около двух часов, значит, скоро он высадит Джордана и вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь его увидит. Лаллана никак не мог понять, что он испытывает по этому поводу. То есть было, конечно, некое разочарование, но оно часто появлялось, когда приходилось прощаться с интересными собеседниками. Хендо хотелось уговорить ехать с ним до самого Эдинбурга. Скорее всего, конечно, дело было в историях, которые сыпались из Джордана как из рога изобилия, но может быть и нет.  
\- Слушай, - внезапно заговорил Хендо, и Адам даже немного вздрогнул. - А долго нам ещё ехать?  
\- Нам ещё часа четыре, а тебе примерно два, - хмыкнул Лаллана. - А что?  
\- Хочу есть, - честно признался Джордан. - Я завтракал в Лондоне и хотел поесть в каком-нибудь кафе по дороге, а потом ловить попутку, но ты немного нарушил мои планы.  
\- Мне извиниться, что предложил подвезти? - возмущённо поднял брови Адам.  
\- Ну, попробуй, - ухмыльнулся Хендо. - Как будешь извиняться?  
Он опять поиграл бровями, и Лаллана, слегка разозлившись, отвернулся. По правде говоря, намёки Джордана ему уже немного надоели, да и он никак не мог понять, что тому нужно. То ли Хендо флиртовал просто из спортивного интереса, потому что по-другому общаться не умел, то ли и правда на что-то рассчитывал. Адам, правда, не понимал, с чего Джордан решил, что ему вообще что-то светит, никаких поводов Лалална ему, кажется, не давал.  
\- Через полчаса должна быть остановка, там заправка и супермаркет с небольшим кафе, остановимся там, я тоже уже голодный, - немного резко сказал Адам, давая понять, что этот разговор закончен.  
Хендо пожал плечами, словно говоря “как скажешь, мне вообще всё равно”, и всю оставшуюся до остановки дорогу неотрывно смотрел в окно, даже не пытаясь заговорить. Лаллана забеспокоился было, что обидел его, но быстро одёрнул себя, что ему в принципе вообще не должно было быть никакого дела до того, обиделся Джордан или нет.  
Пока Адам парковался, Хендо вышел из машины и, сообщив, что будет ждать его в кафе, ушёл. Лаллана уже почти начал чувствовать раскаяние, но сказал себе, что он-то точно ни в чём не виноват и не сделал ничего такого, чтобы раскаиваться. Впрочем, этого, кажется, и не понадобилось: улыбку Хендо было видно с другого конца кафе, и Адам, тут же заулыбавшись в ответ, подсел к нему за столик. Перед Джорданом лежала тарелка с сэндвичем и стоял стакан с кофе, примерно такой же ассортимент уже располагался напротив Лалланы.  
\- Это что? - слегка нахмурился Адам, кивком головы указывая на тарелку.  
\- Это сэндвич с тунцом, - охотно ответил Джордан. - Есть ещё с курицей, смотря, с чем ты больше любишь. Кофе взял капучино, но, если хочешь, могу взять что-то ещё или вообще чай.  
\- Да я, в принципе, могу и сам себе взять то, что хочу, - хмыкнул Адам, присаживаясь, впрочем, рядом и пододвигая к себе тарелку с сэндвичем и кофе.  
\- Считай, что я пригласил тебя на романтический ужин, - ухмыльнулся Хендо, и Лаллана порадовался, что ещё не успел отхлебнуть кофе, иначе бы точно подавился. - Я тебя кормлю, ты мне даёшь. Договорились?- Лаллана вместо ответа показал ему средний палец и вцепился зубами в булку, впервые понимая, насколько он на самом деле голодный.  
\- Сэндвич с курицей, кажется, уже не очень, - пробурчал с набитым ртом Джордан. - А вот кофе очень даже ничего.  
\- Я понял, - рассмеялся Адам. - Мнение гурмана.  
\- Ты не подумай, - отозвался Хендо, прожевав. - Я обычно не привередничаю в еде, но вкусно поесть всё же люблю.  
Пока они ели, почти не разговаривая, Адам написал сообщение Эмили, что с ним всё в порядке и он ужинает, она отправила ему в ответ фотографию с мальчиками, и Лаллана невольно улыбнулся. Джордан пока ел, снова что-то делал в телефоне.  
\- Всё нормально? - дежурно спросил Адам, жуя сэндвич. Тунец тоже, кажется, был уже не первой свежести, зато кофе действительно был ничего.  
\- Угу, - сосредоточенно кивнул Хендо. - Мы же недалеко от Лидса, да? - Лаллана кивнул. - Ты можешь высадить меня на развилке? Я передумал насчёт Сандерленда, друзья позвали в Копенгаген, а в Лидсе есть международный аэропорт. Думаю, заночую в городе, а потом улечу утренним рейсом.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Адам, надеясь, что выглядит равнодушно. На деле оказалось, что он совсем не готов расставаться с Джорданом так быстро. Он ждал, что у них будет ещё два часа совместной поездки, а до развилки на Лидс было всего около получаса. - Тогда сейчас посидим ещё минут двадцать и поедем.  
Джордан кивнул и вновь уткнулся в телефон. Он быстро написал что-то, ухмыльнулся, перечитав, отправил и заблокировал телефон.  
\- Старые знакомые, - пояснил он, хотя Адам ничего не спрашивал. - Они раньше тоже много путешествовали, но потом осели в Копенгагене. Дэн сам из Дании, а Мартин словак, но переехал, когда они начали встречаться.  
\- Сейчас уже не путешествуют? - спросил Лаллана, пытаясь отвлечься на разговор о людях, которых он не знал и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает.  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Хендо, допивая кофе. - У них теперь тату-салон. Только Дэн рисует, а Мартин управляющий, его природа художественным талантом обделила. Мы с ними познакомились, когда я пришёл к ним татуировку делать.  
\- Случайно пришёл? - поддел его Адам, улыбаясь. Джордан рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, совершенно намерено, мне их друг посоветовал, ну я и пришёл. Ну и слово за слово, они мне предложили у себя пожить. А там трое детей, две собаки и попугай. Я был почти уверен, что повешусь, но как-то выжил, даже вот скучаю по ним иногда и приезжаю в гости, правда, обычно ненадолго, - Хендо задумчиво и по-доброму улыбался, рассказывая, и Лаллана невольно засмотрелся, перестав жевать. Что бы там Джордан ни говорил, он не весь был сплошные неожиданность, непостоянство и случайность. Жизнь его друзей, осевших в городе у моря, нравилась ему тоже, хотя, может быть, он и сам этого пока не понимал.  
Телефон Хендо завибрировал, и Джордан, открыв сообщение, рассмеялся, показывая изображение Адаму. На фотографии два высоких парня, зататуированные, кажется, по самые глаза, один чуть кривовато улыбающийся, другой с лицом серийного убийцы, стояли плечом к плечу и демонстрировали в камеру два средних пальца.  
\- Не правда ли они милашки? - всё ещё смеясь, спросил Хендо, и Лаллана, улыбаясь, кивнул. Было в этих парнях, совершенно непохожих друг на друга, что-то общее и неуловимое, что, как ни старайся, не сможешь описать доступными словами. Что-то, что появляется у людей, долго живущих вместе и понимающих друг друга с полувзгляда.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Адам, вставая, - пора ехать, я надеюсь всё же добраться до Эдинбурга не совсем поздней ночью.  
Джордан кивнул, вставая, и, посерьёзнев, убрал телефон в карман.  
Полчаса до развилки на Лидс они почти не разговаривали. Хендо, сообщив, что ему нужно забронировать гостиницу, рылся в телефоне, а Лаллана просто вёл машину, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
Добравшись до развилки, где с А1 можно было съехать сначала на А63, а потом на Грэйт-Север-Роуд, Адам свернул к магазину товаров для дома и дачи и остановился там на парковке. Машин было много, и, не желая кружить в поисках свободного места, Лаллана остановился чуть в отдалении, там, где никого не было.  
\- Думаю, здесь тебе будет несложно найти попутчиков, народу здесь сейчас немало, - сказал Адам, слегка развернувшись к Джордану, и тот согласно кивнул. - Хорошо тебе добраться. Приятно было...  
\- Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание? - в своей хитрой манере ухмыльнулся Хендо, прерывая Лаллану.  
\- Что? - переспросил Адам растерянно.  
\- Не что, а кого, - закатил глаза Джордан. - Меня на прощание не поцелуешь?  
\- Не очень понимаю, с чего бы мне... - начал было Лаллана, который действительно не представлял, с чего бы Хендо предполагать, что он, Адам, собирается его целовать.  
\- А я поцелую, - Джордан снова его прервал и, не дав опомниться, положил ладонь на шею Лаллане, слегка притягивая опешившего Адама к себе, и прижимаясь своими губами к его.  
Лаллана в принципе не планировал отвечать или вообще хоть как-то реагировать на происходящее. По правде говоря, он и происходящее не планировал, но вряд ли Хендо интересовало его мнение. Потому что он, жарко дыша уже в ухо и чуть нависая, огладил ладонью джемпер на животе Адама и спустя пару секунд уже гладил кожу на его боку кончиками холодных пальцев. Лаллана вздрогнул от неожиданности, но сил оттолкнуть Джордана не нашлось, поэтому он так и сидел неподвижно и ничего не предпринимая. Хендо, впрочем, не стал смущаться или затягивать и, расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах Адама, коснулся низа живота и резинки белья.  
\- Ещё скажи, что тебе не нравится, - прошептал ему Джордан на ухо, целуя сразу под мочкой. Лаллана не ответил. - Если бы не нравилось, давно бы уже оттолкнул, а ты всё девственницу из себя строишь. Ну? - Хендо теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, серьёзно и, кажется, немного зло. - Второй раз предлагать не буду.  
Адам бегал по его лицу глазами, словно пытаясь найти там причины, почему он должен согласиться или отказаться. Причин, разумеется, не находилось и легче тоже не становилось.  
\- Если сомневаешься, считай, что это плата за проезд, - ухмыльнулся Джордан, не отстраняясь. Видимо, заметил его сомнения и решил подтолкнуть.  
Вышло, впрочем, только хуже. Адам внезапно разозлился, оттолкнул Хендо и развернулся лицом к лобовому стеклу, трясущимися руками хватаясь за руль. Ему была отвратительна мысль, что Джордан мог подумать, что Адам захочет взять плату таким образом, что он сможет подобрать на обочине какого-то парня и через пару часов трахнуть его на заднем сидении машины на парковке какого-то захудалого магазина.  
\- Ты кем себя возомнил, если решил, что можешь вот так вести себя? - дрожащим от гнева голосом заговорил Лаллана, не глядя на Джордана. - Я вообще-то женат и, кажется, не давал тебе никаких поводов, чтобы лезть ко мне, - он повернулся к внезапно побледневшему Хендо. - Убирайся из моей машины и вали в свой Лидс, Копенгаген, хоть в Сандерленд. Но подальше от меня.  
\- Хорошо, - на удивление легко согласился Джордан, подхватывая свои вещи и открывая дверь. - Штаны только застегни, женат он, - выплюнул Хендо, наклонившись к окну машины, и, развернувшись и с силой захлопнув дверь, быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону торгового центра, пока не скрылся за поворотом.  
Лаллана выдохнул и разжал руки, осознавая, что всё это время сидел, вцепившись в руль, словно боялся, что Джордан сейчас вернётся, и придётся быстро уезжать со стоянки. Но Хендо не вернулся, и Адам, постояв ещё пару минут, вырулил на трассу, возвращаясь на шоссе до Эдинбурга. Он бы хотел не вспоминать о новом знакомом, но мысли всё равно вертелись вокруг него.  
Адам хотел бы думать о нём, как о человеке, который ему неприятен, но понимал, что это невозможно. Как бы ни было, Джордан продолжал ему нравиться: его лёгкий юмор, манера разговора, смешные и кажущиеся совершенно неправдоподобными рассказы. Да даже эти идиотские намёки нравились, что уж там. Пожалуй, не закончись их совместная поездка так, как она закончилась, он бы даже спросил у Хендо номер телефона, чтобы, может быть, встретиться как-нибудь потом, когда их пути вновь так же неожиданно, как и сегодня, сойдутся.  
“Но не судьба, так не судьба”, - решил Адам и до Эдинбурга ехал уже не останавливаясь, хотя и были на обочинах голосующие люди. Вообще с тех пор Лаллана крайне редко брал себе попутчиков, только если ехал с друзьями или с Эмили. Во избежание, так сказать.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Джордан наконец позвонил своему бывшему арендодателю, решившись забрать свои вещи, тот, посмеиваясь, сообщил, что уже пару месяцев живет в Барселоне и вещи Хендо живут там же. Джордан, впрочем, нисколько не огорчился, потому что на дворе был июль и хотелось на море, а тут даже представлялся вполне достойный повод на него съездить. Пообещав Стивену, что позвонит ему через пару дней, когда прилетит в Испанию, Джордан сообщил о своих планах Лорису, с которым встретился в Осло и снимал сейчас квартиру, и сел покупать билет на самолёт.  
Выйдя через день из Эль-Прат, Джордан отзвонился Стивену, узнал у него точный адрес и поймал такси.  
\- Джордан, - улыбнулся Стивен, открывая ему дверь и приглашая войти. - Рад, что ты наконец добрался.  
\- Я рад не меньше, - искренне согласился Хендо. - А какими судьбами ты вообще оказался в Барселоне?  
Он вошёл в гостиную, светлую комнату с высокими окнами, без телевизора, но с несколькими книжными шкафами и парочкой кресел. В одном из них как раз сидел, расслаблено закинув одну длинную ногу в светлых льняных штанах на другую, мужчина с аккуратной рыжеватой бородой и умным, чуть ироничным взглядом.  
\- Это Хаби, - негромко, но с ясно слышимым удовольствием то ли оттого, что может произносить это имя вслух, то ли отчего-то ещё, отозвался за спиной Стивен.  
Джордан обернулся и успел заметить его взгляд, брошенный на сидящего в кресле мужчину. Поэтому в принципе всё понял.  
\- Та самая ры... - Стивен быстро кивнул и сделал страшные глаза. Хендо захлопнул рот, но, кажется, было уже поздно. Хаби вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на Стивена, тот ощутимо смутился.  
\- Он мне рассказывал о Вас, - быстро ответил Джордан, пытаясь спасти ситуацию, тёмные глаза теперь смотрели на него с насмешливым вниманием. - Только хорошее! - поспешно добавил Хендо и, словно боясь, что мужчина напротив умеет читать мысли, постарался не вспоминать, что пьяный Стивен называл этого самого Хаби не иначе как “рыжей испанской сукой”. Собственно, Джордан впервые минуту назад узнал, как эту суку зовут.  
\- А Вы, наверное, мистер Хендерсон? - уверенно произнёс на английском мужчина, моргая и отводя взгляд. Хендо незаметно выдохнул.  
\- Джордан, - быстро поправил он. - Лучше Джордан.  
Хаби кивнул, а Хендо почувствовал, как Стивен подталкивает его в спину, и послушно прошёл наконец в гостиную.  
\- Твои вещи в кладовке, - произнёс Стивен, жестом попросил Джордана идти следом, и через несколько секунд он наконец встретился со своим имуществом.  
По правде говоря, он думал, что оставил на съёмной квартире больше вещей, но это было, судя по всему, обманом зрения, потому что заподозрить, что Стивен что-то у него забрал, было совершенно невозможно. Джордан порылся в коробках, нашёл парочку носков, две смены белья, одну рубашку, домашние штаны и футболку и зарядки для телефона и планшета. В принципе, эти вещи ему уже были не нужны - он давно купил всё на замену, но выбрасывать или оставлять их у Стивена с Хаби всё же не хотелось. Поэтому Хендо вздохнул, закрыл коробки и развернулся к ним спиной. Хозяин квартиры, опёршись плечом на косяк, вопросительно на него смотрел.  
\- Да просто понял, что ничего из этого мне уже не нужно, - неловко рассмеялся Джордан. - Теперь думаю, куда это девать.  
\- А я говорил, что так и будет, - Хаби подошёл неслышно и положил голову на плечо Стивена. - Там же ничего незаменимого нет, - в его голосе слышался перекатистый акцент, да и фразы он строил не по-английски, но в целом говорил достаточно свободно.  
\- Ну, вдруг эти носки ему были дороги как память, - Стивен головой указал на коробки. - Может, ему их бабушка подарила.  
\- Я их забрал у одного парня, - усмехнулся Джордан. - Он предложил мне свою одежду, потому что сказал, что не может видеть меня полностью голым. Тогда я надел его носки.  
Мужчины синхронно закатили глаза и расступились, выпуская его из кладовки. Весь их вид говорил “эх, молодёжь”.  
“Тоже мне старика два, - подумал про себя Хендо. - Обоим, поди, и сорока нет, а всё туда же”.  
\- Уже решил, где будешь жить? - спросил его Стивен, когда спустя пять минут они пили на кухне кофе.  
\- Пока нет, - пожал плечами Джордан, отхлёбывая напиток и жмурясь от удовольствия, - хотел вот гостиницу поискать. Не посоветуешь хорошую?  
\- Ты можешь пожить у нас, если хочешь, - предложил Стивен. - У нас есть свободная комната. Мы пока не придумали, что с ней делать.  
\- А как же?.. - он кивком головы указал на гостиную, в которой остался Хаби. Не то чтобы Хендо его боялся, конечно, но какое-то опасение он всё же вызывал.  
\- Если ты не будешь сюда никого водить, он не будет против, - Стивен усмехнулся. - Главное, не мешай ему читать и всё будет отлично.  
\- А если я буду ночью домой возвращаться, он меня не выгонит? - засомневался Джордан.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что он сам дома по ночам? - хмыкнул хозяин квартиры. - Мы вообще-то ещё не такие старые, а это всё ещё Барселона.  
\- А я всё думал, где мне взять путеводитель по клубам, а он меня тут ждёт, - засмеялся Хендо.

***  
Вечером Джордан открыл дверь, выходя из своей комнаты, и столкнулся на пороге с переодевшимся в рваные на коленях джинсы и белую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами Хаби. На фоне стоявшего чуть поодаль Стивена в футболке и тёмно-серых брюках смотрелся он потрясающе. Хендо на секунду даже позавидовал Стивену: Хаби определённо знал, что ему идёт.  
\- Ты готов? - строго спросил он Джордана.  
\- Я… эээ… да, - справился с языком Хендо. Сам он тоже надел джинсы и рубашку, только не белую, а чёрную - она больше шла к его светлой коже.  
\- Тогда выходим, - Хаби без лишних слов развернулся, и Хендо вполне смог оценить, что задница у него тоже ничего.  
Подняв глаза, Джордан столкнулся с вопросительно-напряжённым взглядом Стивена, и поспешно закрутил головой, словно говоря “я не пялился, тебе показалось”. Тот посверлил его глазами ещё пару секунд и отвернулся. Хендо незаметно выдохнул: при всём своём спокойствии Стивен вполне мог и по морде дать.  
Они прошли несколько вполне приличных клубов и вошли в, как показалось Джордану, самый тихий: рядом не было толпы пьяных людей, никто не курил у входа, а внутри играла негромкая музыка и никто не танцевал. Кто-то сидел за столиком, кто-то стоял, но все то и дело поглядывали в конец зала. Хендо не видел, что там происходит, но на всякий случай тоже посмотрел. Там была, кажется, сцена с какой-то аппаратурой, но ничего не происходило.  
\- Кажется, успели как раз вовремя, - удовлетворённо отозвался Хаби, Стивен кивнул.  
К ним подошёл официант и, поприветствовав их как старых знакомых, отвёл за свободный столик. Хаби улыбнулся кому-то за стойкой и тут же покачал головой, словно отказываясь от чего-то.  
\- Принести меню? - спросил он у Джордана. Тот кивнул было, но Стив его прервал:  
\- Давайте на ваш вкус, - обратился он к официанту. - Молодой человек здесь впервые, поэтому лучше на ваш вкус.  
Хендо хотел было возмутиться, но на него уже никто не обращал внимания: официант ушёл, забрав с собой меню, а сидящие рядом мужчины, низко склонившись друг к другу что-то негромко обсуждали. Джордан принялся было оглядываться вокруг, но люди вокруг вдруг зааплодировали и восторженно закричали. Стивен, отлепившись от Хаби, кивком головы указал в сторону сцены, и Хендо уставился туда.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте, родные, - сказал в микрофон светловолосый мужчина с подведёнными глазами, и зал опять взорвался аплодисментами. Джордан похлопал вместе со всеми, и группа на сцене заиграла.  
Хендо не очень любил такую музыку, ему нравились более электронные мотивы, а группа была, скорее, с уходом в рок, но, тем не менее, удовольствие он получил. Зал подпевал и хлопал в такт, и Джордан поймал себя на том, что слегка подтанцовывает, и засмеялся, сам удивлённый своей реакцией.  
После того как выступление закончилось, Стивен и Хаби, попросив Хендо не уходить, исчезли за сценой, и Джордан остался наедине с собой, поэтому пошёл по залу, изучая всё вокруг себя.  
\- Хендо, - услышав знакомый голос, он машинально заулыбался и развернулся, столкнувшись почти нос к носу с невысокой брюнеткой.  
\- Бекка, - воскликнул он в ответ, обнимая девушку. Она, смеясь, обняла его в ответ. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Кажется, в последнюю нашу встречу ты была в Ливерпуле и клялась, что теперь ты навсегда с Эрикой. Но я её здесь не вижу, - он нарочито огляделся вокруг, и девушка ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Эрика оказалась сучкой, - рассмеялась она. - И теперь я снова свободна. А ты? - Бекка посмотрела на Джордана. - Нашёл кого-нибудь?  
\- Я думаю, пару десятков кого-нибудь, - хмыкнул Хендо. - Но ничего серьёзного, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
\- Я в тебе и не сомневалась, - Бекка усмехнулась в ответ. - Выпьем? Тут прекрасные коктейли.  
\- С тобой - всегда за, - Джордан улыбнулся и указал рукой на бар, пропуская девушку вперёд.  
Спустя час и парочку коктейлей Бекка, намекнув, что ей нужно отлучиться, ушла в дамскую комнату, а Хендо остался один. Он немного пофлиртовал с барменом, но тот, хоть и охотно отвечал, явной заинтересованности всё же не выражал. Поэтому Джордан начал оглядываться вокруг в надежде, что Хаби со Стивеном наконец вернулись из-за кулис, и они все смогут наконец перейти в другой клуб или хотя бы разойтись по разным сторонам. Но, увы, их всё ещё не было, зато на горизонте появилась Бекка. Она накручивала на палец прядь волос и мило улыбалась незнакомой Хендо девушке.  
\- Джордан, это Эмили, - проворковала Бекка, возвращаясь к бару.  
\- Очень приятно, Эмили, - Хендо улыбнулся лучшей своей улыбкой. Девушка действительно была горяча: блондинка с шикарной фигурой и очень милым личиком. Джордан, в общем, вполне мог понять Бекку.  
Они проболтали наверное около получаса, Эмили оказалась не только симпатичной девушкой, но ещё и с прекрасным чувством юмора, она подшучивала над Хендо с Беккой, над собой, над посетителями, и они смеялись, кажется, не умолкая.  
\- Я вернусь через пару минут, - сказала вдруг Эмили. - Муж наверное меня уже потерял. Я приведу его сюда, вы не против?  
Хендо ошеломлённо кивнул и, стоило ей отойти, тут же склонился к Бекке, возмущённо зашептав:  
\- Муж? - злился он. - То есть она замужем, а ты её клеишь? Чёрт с ним с моральными устоями, но она же разобьёт тебе сердце.  
\- Но ты же сам видишь, какая она, - так же возмущённо зашептала в ответ Бекка. - Не может такая девушка принадлежать только одному мужчине.  
\- Да для тебя, я смотрю, совсем никаких преград нет, - почти восхищённо отметил Джордан и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушла Эмили. От увиденного ему стало смешно, но захотелось куда-нибудь исчезнуть. - Сейчас будет цирк, - быстро шепнул он Бекке и хищно заулыбался навстречу Эмили и её мужу. Последний даже запнулся, запутавшись в ногах от увиденного. - Привет, Адам, - едва ли не пропел он. - Как дела?  
\- О, ты знаком с моим мужем, - Эмили приятно удивилась и посмотрела на Адама, очевидно, ожидая объяснений.  
Джордан не собирался ему помогать. Во-первых, ничего такого, за что Адаму могло бы быть стыдно, он не сделал - напротив, оттолкнул пристававшего к нему попутчика, да и, в целом, об этом эпизоде упоминать было не обязательно. Во-вторых, Хендо не любил, когда ему отказывали, тем более, в такой неприятной форме, тем более, если человек ему понравился, а обиду он затаивать умел.  
\- Я...эээ, - ожидаемо замялся Адам. Теперь Эмили смотрела на него, выжидающе приподняв бровь, а Бекка на Джордана - с явной усмешкой да ещё и тайком показывая ему большой палец, Хендо слегка покачал головой. - Я подвозил его, - наконец справился с языком Адам. - Когда ездил в апреле к Энди на свадьбу, помнишь?  
\- Да, очень меня выручил, - наконец откликнулся Джордан. - Довёз почти от Лондона до самого Лидса.  
\- А, ты тот самый парень, который ведёт блог, - вновь заулыбалась Эмили. - Адам мне потом много про тебя рассказывал, даже показал твой блог. Я читаю его иногда, очень интересно!  
\- О, это так приятно, спасибо! - изобразил смущение Хендо, краем глаза замечая, как Адам мучительно краснеет.  
Разговор постепенно перетек в нейтральнее русло, девочки заговорили о чём-то своём, и у парней просто не осталось выбора. То есть, Джордана вполне всё устраивало, а вот Адам, кажется, спешно раздумывал, куда бы исчезнуть. Но Хендо не готов был так просто его отпустить.  
\- Как тебе мой блог? - спросил он ненавязчиво.  
\- Неплохо, - процедил Адам сквозь зубы. Джордан закатил глаза.  
\- Да не буду я на тебя набрасываться, успокойся, - почти раздраженно бросил он. - И жене твоей ничего не скажу, это не в моём духе.  
\- Так я тебе и поверил, - фыркнул Адам, но пути отступления, кажется, стал искать не так активно.  
\- Вы давно здесь? - как можно более ровно спросил Хендо, подозревая, что его собеседник и так может сбежать в любой момент.  
\- Позавчера только прилетели, - пожал плечами Адам. - Эмили хотела попасть на концерт этой группы, а я просто был не против Барселоны.  
\- Тебе нравится эта группа? - удивлённо спросил Джордан у сидящей рядом девушки. Она кивнула и, отпив из бокала, добавила:  
\- Я слушала их ещё до того, как их солист исчез на пять лет, всё мечтала попасть на их выступление, но сложилось только вот в этот раз, - она улыбнулась немного смущённо, и у Хендо в голове зародилась идея.  
\- Мне нужно дождаться моих друзей, - ответил он, - и, возможно, у меня получится подарить тебе кое-что… Нет, Адам, я не ухаживаю, за твоей женой, - Джордан закатил глаза, заметив брошенный на себя подозрительный взгляд.  
“А вот Бекка - да, - добавил он про себя. - И если ты так будешь прожигать меня взглядом, может и увести”.  
\- Мы, пожалуй, пойдём, потанцуем, - Бекка отставила пустой стакан на стойку и за руку потянула Эмили на танцпол, та чуть виновато улыбнулась мужу, но сопротивляться не стала.  
Адам с Джорданом остались совсем одни, и даже Хендо испытал некоторую неловкость. Он спешно перебирал в голове все возможные темы для разговора, но, как назло, все они были какими-то чересчур идиотскими.  
\- Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие дни? - Адам неожиданно заговорил первым, и Хендо с трудом сдержал рвущееся с языка “А что, хочешь позвать меня на свидание?” Такое с Адамом не работало, это Хендо понял ещё в прошлый раз.  
\- Я вообще прилетал только вещи забрать, - он пожал плечами. - Меня позвали в этот клуб и вот, - он повёл рукой вокруг себя, - кинули! А вы надолго сюда?  
\- Думали дней на десять, но Эмили, кажется, слишком много читала твой блог и теперь хочет посмотреть всю Испанию, - Адам чуть усмехнулся, и Джордан подумал, что коктейли, выпитые Лалланой, видимо, на нервной почве, начали действовать.  
\- Ты уже наверное сто раз успел пожалеть, что подвёз меня тогда, - Хендо улыбнулся, Адам посмотрел на него вопросительно. - Ну, сидели бы сейчас спокойно в Барселоне, лежали бы на пляжах, осматривали достопримечательности, а теперь вот - придётся таскаться по Испании на машине. У них, кстати, левостороннее движение, уверен, что разберёшься, куда ехать? - Джордан, не переставая улыбаться, смотрел на своего собеседника чуть искоса, отпивая коктейль через соломинку.  
\- Я взял пару уроков левостороннего вождения, - Адам улыбнулся в ответ, и Хендо чуть расслабился - кажется, на сегодня у него помилование.  
\- Может быть, мы тоже пойдём потанцуем? - Лаллана опять нахмурился, и Джордан спешно добавил. - К девочкам, я имею в виду.  
Они были хорошо видны с того места, на котором сидел Хендо, и он уже пару минут восхищённо удивлялся тому, как легко девочки играли гранью между “это моя подруга” и “это моя подружка”. Они улыбались друг другу, тёрлись бёдрами, то и дело сплетались руками, пели строчки из песен друг другу в лицо, едва ли не касаясь носами, но ни одна из них не позволяла себе ничего сверх меры. В общем, Хендо мог даже гордиться Беккой.  
\- Пойдём, - согласился наконец Адам, тщательно обдумав его предложение, и Джордан легко соскочил со стула, и, чуть пританцовывая, отправился в сторону девочек, чувствуя, как Лаллана тащится следом.  
\- Адам, ты такой скучный, повеселись, - Эмили засмеялась, пытаясь его растормошить. - Джордан, ну скажи ему.  
\- Я пытался, - он развёл руками. - Но твой муж - зануда.  
\- Я не зануда, - возмущенно прокричал Адам, пытаясь переорать музыку.  
\- Ну тогда веселись! - воскликнула Эмили, пытаясь потанцевать с ним, но быстро плюнула на эту затею, поняв, что это, видимо, бесполезно, и её муж может только неловко притопывать ногами, и отвлеклась обратно на Бекку. Та подмигнула Джордану, незаметно уводя девушку подальше от них.  
\- Правда, потанцуй, это расслабляет, - Хендо расслабленно двигал плечами, слегка склонившись к Адаму, чтобы не кричать. - Давай, это не сложно, два притопа, три прихлопа и ты звезда этого клуба.  
\- Отстань, - рассмеялся Лаллана. - Я знаю, как танцевать, просто не хочу.  
\- Недостаточно выпил? - усмехнулся Джордан.  
\- Думаю, что как раз хватит, мне ещё Ли домой вести.  
\- Если ты сможешь оторвать её от Бекки, - хмыкнул Хендо. - Кажется, они теперь лучшие подружки, - и добавил уже почти серьёзно: - Расслабься, правда. Здесь вокруг нетрезвые люди и я, никто не будет над тобой смеяться.  
\- Ладно-ладно, уговорил, - Адам вновь засмеялся и действительно начал двигаться, кажется, чуть свободнее.  
Они потанцевали друг с другом около получаса, точнее, Джордан танцевал с Адамом, ненавязчиво намекая окружающим, что не стоит приближаться. Сам Адам, кажется, ничего не замечал, и Хендо, не переставая улыбаться, как Чеширский кот, и болтать о чём-то несерьёзном, медленно сокращал расстояние между ними, гадая, действительно ли Лаллана настолько ничего не понимает, или просто позволяет так себя вести. Решив, что они оба уже достаточно пьяны и расслаблены, совсем не как в их первую встречу, Джордан склонился ещё чуть ниже и осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к губам Адама, не настаивая, как в тот раз в машине, а просто прижался и почти сразу отпрянул, ожидая чего угодно.  
Лаллана, чуть склонив голову к плечу, смотрел на него внимательными тёмными глазами и ничего не говорил. Хендо второй раз за вечер почувствовал себя неловко. Ненавидя это состояние, Джордан вновь принялся привычно ехидничать:  
\- Я подумал, раз с языком тебе совесть не позволяет, то, может, хоть так ты не будешь выгонять меня из клуба.  
\- Придурок, - вспыхнул Адам, и Хендо прикусил язык. Ну чего ему стоило помолчать ещё минуту?  
\- Джордан, вот ты где, - он едва не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав за спиной знакомый голос. - Мы с Хаби тебя потеряли, - Стивен улыбался, переводя взгляд с Хендо на Адама. - Всё в порядке?  
\- Да-да, в полном, - спешно закивал он. - Это Адам, - он кивнул на стоящего рядом мужчину. - А где-то ещё в клубе должна быть Бекка с его женой.  
\- Бекка! - обрадовался Стивен. - Сто лет её не видел. Как из Ливерпуля уехал, так больше не встречались. Кстати, Стивен Джеррард, - он подал руку уже, кажется, готовому под шумок сбежать Адаму.  
\- Оч...очень приятно, - слегка запнулся тот. - Я думаю, я должен найти свою жену.  
\- Точно! - оживился Джордан и опять развернулся к Стивену. - Я правильно понял, что вы с Хаби знакомы с участниками этой группы, я опять забыл, как она называется?  
\- Скорее, Хаби, чем я, - Стивен пожал плечами. - Но в целом, да. А что? Какие-то планы?  
\- Жена Адама их давняя поклонница, и я думаю, ей было бы приятно… - Хендо многозначительно замолчал, глядя на Стивена. Тот усмехнулся, кивая на бар:  
\- Договаривайся с Хаби, но вряд ли он будет против.  
\- Я договорюсь, - сверкнул улыбкой Хендо. - Адам, найди пока Ли с Беккой и приведи их к бару, пожалуйста, пока я общаюсь.  
Стивен, в общем, не соврал. Хаби если и улыбнулся скептически, то скорее для вида, и вскоре попискивающая от восторга Эмили, хмурый Адам, увязавшаяся просто за компанию Бекка и довольный собой Джордан пробирались за кулисами, то и дело запинаясь о какие-то лежащие на полу конструкции.  
Солист оказался чуть уставшим мужчиной, который, тем не менее, охотно с ними поболтал, сфотографировался с млеющей Эмили, в ответ на её просьбу позвал ещё одного блондина и, оставив его с ними, быстро исчез, сопровождаемый немногословным, кажется, итальянцем, которого Ли проводила восхищённым взглядом и даже Бекка присвистнула. Оставшегося вместо него блондина вскоре увёл третий блондин, в руку которого вцепилась Эмили и который, мягко улыбнувшись, согласился с ней сфотографироваться, и они наконец остались одни без всей этой круговерти блондинов.  
\- Джордан, ты просто космос, - выдохнула Ли, выходя из-за кулис.  
\- Это не я, - усмехнулся он. - Скажи спасибо Хаби, это его друзья.  
\- Вы дружите с мистером Райкконеном? - восхищение Эмили теперь было направлено не на него, и Хендо слегка выдохнул, покосившись на Адама. Тот был мрачен и сосредоточен, и Джордан никак не мог понять, в чём дело.  
Хаби что-то рассказывал не сводящей с него глаз Эмили, видимо, историю своего знакомства с группой. Хендо тоже решил послушать, но пока подходил поближе, рассказ уже почти закончился:  
\- …но в целом ты можешь сказать спасибо Джордану, он уговорил меня познакомить тебя с ними.  
Хендо хотел сказать, что не так уж он и уговаривал, но не успел – Эмили уже вновь смотрела на него и, кажется, о чём-то думала. В её глазах была какая-то чёткая мысль  
\- А поехали с нами по Испании? - вцепилась она в его руку. - Мы хотели проехать от Барселоны до Севильи хотя бы, а с тобой и веселее, и ты опытнее нас в таких вещах.  
Джордан хотел, конечно, отказаться, но потом увидел лицо Адама и согласился.

***  
Выезжать решили через день, то есть Эмили настаивала на следующем, но, проснувшись с утра с головной болью, от этой идеи отказалась. Машину взяли в Барселоне, путь запланировали только примерно, но загрузили карту дорог Испании в навигатор. Бекка напросилась с ними, Ли порадовалась, а Адам только молча согласился. У него были и заботы поважнее, например, тот факт, что Джордан поедет с ними. Сам Хендо большую часть планирования молчал, стараясь не нарываться: девочки-то, конечно, ничего против по-прежнему не имели, а вот Адам был явно не согласен, но вслух не возражал - понимал, видимо, что никаких логичных объяснений своему несогласию, которые он мог бы высказать вслух, у него нет.  
По правде говоря, сам Хендо вряд ли смог бы адекватно сформулировать свои причины согласиться на предложение Эмили. Да, ему нравилось бесить Адама, но колесить ради этого по всей Испании с полузнакомыми людьми? Крайне сомнительно. Прикрываться благими намерениями из разряда “просто хочу помочь неопытным, чтобы они не пропали” он перестал достаточно быстро. Чтобы пропасть в Испании нужно было сильно постараться, всё-таки не Индия и даже не Конго. Был, конечно, ещё вариант, что ему просто было комфортно с этими людьми, но Джордан не привык, что его маршруты зависят от других людей, поэтому этот вариант ему не нравился.  
В общем, он просто плюнул и решил, что будет просто путешествовать и получать удовольствие. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ничего нового.  
Всего к обязательному посещению отметили четыре города примерно в пяти часах езды друг от друга, решив, если захочется остановиться в ещё каких-нибудь городах, себя не ограничивать.  
Первым на очереди был Бильбао, о котором половина их компании до этого не слышала вовсе. Он, собственно, и появился в их маршруте только благодаря пожеланиям второй половины компании.  
\- Как же так, - переживала несостоявшийся культуролог Бекка. - А музей Гуггенхайма? Вы что, правда, о нём ни разу не слышали? - Хендо с Эмили переглянулись и одинаково пожали плечами. - Боже мой, с кем я общаюсь? - притворно запричитала она, но быстро замолчала, наткнувшись на выразительный взгляд Джордана, видимо, вспомнила, что как раз её никуда не звали и она сама напросилась.  
\- Я давно мечтал в их Морской музей попасть, - вздохнул Адам. - Там корабли настоящие, представляете? - все посмотрели на него скептически. - Да много ли вы понимаете? - вспыхнул он. - Я, может, всегда мечтал в море ходить, капитаном быть.  
\- Ага, пиратом Карибского моря, - шепнула Эмили на ухо Бекке, и та прыснула.  
\- Капитан Адам Лаллана? - с непроницаемым лицом уточнил Джордан, девочки за его спиной схватились друг за друга, чтобы не упасть от смеха.  
\- Может, и так, - хмыкнул Адам. - Я думаю, вышло бы неплохо.  
Словом, в Бильбао решили ехать. Хаби, усмехнувшись, искренне посоветовал не называть там никого испанцами, но пообещал, что им понравится. Поэтому они открыли гугл, почитали и пришли к выводу, что город хоть и маленький, но, кажется, достаточно увлекательный, поэтому забронировали ночь в местном хостеле и, забрав машину из проката и закупившись продуктами в дорогу, отправились в путь.  
Ехать было весело, только они никак не могли рассесться. Сначала Эмили привычно села вперёд и около часа ехала рядом с мужем, подпевая музыке из радио и пританцовывая, потом Бекка сказала, что сзади её немного укачивает, и они, остановившись и перекусив, поменялись местами. Ещё минут через сорок Бекка заявила, что ей на переднем сидении скучно, Адам зануда, Эмили не слышно и что пусть её лучше укачивает сзади, чем она умрёт от скуки, и они опять остановились, чтобы перекусить и поменяться местами. Теперь ехать рядом с Лалланой выпало Хендо, и этот вариант, кажется, наконец-то устроил всех: девочки сзади шептались и хихикали о чём-то своём, а Джордан, усмехнувшись, тихонько спросил у Адама:  
\- Ну что, как в старые добрые?  
Тот вопреки его ожиданиям не возмутился и не начал кричать, а только хмыкнул и так же вполголоса ответил:  
\- Надеюсь, только всё закончится не как в прошлый раз.  
\- Ага, - мечтательно согласился Хендо. - Может, в этот раз ты мне всё же дашь.  
\- И не думай даже, я…  
\- Да-да, женат, я помню, - Джордан в зеркало заднего вида покосился на Бекку, которая, склонившись к самому уху чуть покрасневшей Ли, что-то быстро ей шептала.  
В Бильбао, в принципе, понравилось всем, просто в разных местах. Адам целый день бродил по Морскому музею, Бекка первые полдня провела в музее Гуггенхайма, а вторые полдня - рядом с Эмили, восхищённой огромной собакой из цветов, а Джордану просто нравилось бывать в новых городах, поэтому он погулял по улицам, посидел на берегу реки, названия которой он не запомнил, полюбовался точёными мостами, и к вечеру, когда они наконец встретились в кафе около хостела, все были настолько уставшими, что даже не смогли рассказать друг другу всё, что увидели.  
Выезжать решили на следующий день, хорошенько выспавшись - до Мадрида ехать было не так далеко, а дремать в машине никому особо и не хотелось. В этот раз решили не гадать с местами, сразу усадив Джордана к Адаму, и с этим в принципе никто не спорил: помимо всего прочего он оглядывался вокруг, замечая то, чего в городе не увидишь. Он то и дело указывал попутчикам то на цветущие поля, то на стада, бродившие по лугам, которых увлечённые болтовнёй девочки не замечали.  
В Мадрид приехали вечером, когда жара начала спадать, поэтому ещё немного побродили вчетвером по городу, сворачивая на первых попавшихся улицах. Потом, правда, с трудом вернулись к хостелу, едва не переругавшись, но, поужинав и немного успокоившись, всё же нашли дорогу и с чистой совестью улеглись спать.  
На утро Адам пожаловался, что он слишком плохо спал на этой ужасной кровати (Джордан едва не предложил свою, но вовремя вспомнил, что они не одни), и непреклонно заявил, что в Севилье, раз уж они решили остаться там на подольше, они снимут дом с нормальными кроватями с хорошими матрасами. Спорить с его упрямством не решился никто.  
Из города они выехали через день, не слишком удовлетворённые. Мадрид, как и любая европейская столица, был многолюдным, шумным, ярким, с испанским колоритом. То есть всё, конечно, хорошо, но их это не слишком-то поразило.  
\- Надо больше заглядывать в небольшие города, - констатировала Бекка вечером второго дня в Мадриде, и все единогласно согласились.  
Севилья, конечно, не была таким уж небольшим городом, но понравилась им сразу. Ещё в Мадриде они договорились об аренде с хозяином небольшого дома на окраине города, и теперь блаженно растянулись в тени около нашедшегося на заднем дворе небольшого бассейна.  
\- Я согласна купить этот дом, - блаженно простонала Бекка.  
\- Это только до тех пор, пока не ты знаешь, сколько он стоит, - усмехнулся Адам, и девочки, переглянувшись, в один голос протянули:  
\- Зану-у-у-у-уда.  
Адам, кажется, попытался обидеться и уйти в дом, подальше от смеющейся компании, но Джордан столкнул его в бассейн, прыгнул туда сам и вскоре они уже брызгались с девочками водой, хохоча так, будто им нет и двадцати.  
Проснувшись на следующее утро и с трудом поборов желание снова проваляться весь день у бассейна, все вчетвером единогласно решили поехать на море, по которому, как оказалось, соскучились со времен Барселоны. Уточнив у жизнерадостного сеньора Рамоса, владельца дома, как это лучше провернуть, они погрузились в машину и через полтора часа уже плескались в оказавшемся океаном море.  
Все четверо светлокожие англичане, они, конечно, сгорели, особенно блондины Эмили и Джордан, поэтому обратная дорога была наполнена стенаниями и заверениями, что они больше никогда не сунутся на это обманчивое солнце. Бекка метко назвала их обоих вампирами, и её в наказание отсадили на переднее сиденье к Адаму.  
Вечером Ли заявила, что спать с мужем ей слишком жарко, потому что ей в принципе очень жарко, и выгнала его спать на диване в гостиной.  
Следующим утром Джордан проснулся от того, что Адам очень громко чем-то возмущался.  
\- Это что? - кричал он. - Со мной тебе жарко, а с ней, значит, нет? Как это вообще понимать? Почему вы спите вместе?  
Хендо не выдержал и, замотавшись в простыню как в тогу, дошёл до кричавшего на пороге спальни Адама, заглядывая ему через плечо. Зрелище, конечно, того стоило. Эмили с Беккой, обнявшись под простынёй, сонно смотрели на пришельцев, Ли безуспешно пыталась прикрыть голую спину Бекки, а Адам просто возмущённо кричал.  
\- Зануда, - произнесла наконец Эмили, теряя интерес к цирку и определённо намереваясь ещё поспать.  
\- Я зануда?! - окончательно взорвался Адам. - Я нахожу свою жену спящей в обнимку с какой-то..  
\- Ммм? - угрожающе-вопросительно подняла голову Бекка, и Адам поспешно прервал свой монолог.  
\- Это не относится к занудству! - спешно закончил он.  
\- Относится, - зевнула Эмили, роняя голову на подушку. - Если тебе так скучно спать одному, что ты проснулся в шесть утра, то ты смело можешь идти спать к Джордану, а здесь - занято.  
\- Вот и пойду, - возмущённо воскликнул Адам, разворачиваясь и нос к носу сталкиваясь с незамеченным им прежде Хендо.  
\- Правда пойдёшь? - не поверил тот.  
\- Тебя вообще не спрашивают! - заорал уже на него Адам.  
\- Но ты же ко мне спать собрался идти, - резонно заметил Джордан. - Как это не спрашивают? То есть я, конечно, не против, но…  
\- Всё, замолчи, - прервал его Лаллана, кажется, чуть успокаиваясь. - Что ты тут вообще делаешь?  
\- Ты орал как пожарная сирена, я должен был посмотреть, кого убивают, - пожал плечами Хендо.  
\- Ещё слово, и убивать будут тебя - снова вспыхнул Адам, быстрым шагом удаляясь в сторону гостиной.  
\- Опять не свезло, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Доброе утро, девочки! - он, улыбаясь, заглянул в спальню, Эмили сонно махнула ему рукой, а Бекка дёрнула торчащей из-под простыни ногой.  
Весь день Адам не разговаривал ни с женой, ни с Беккой, ни с Джорданом, но страдал от этого только он сам, потому что они втроём между собой не только спокойно общались, но ещё и подшучивали над дующимся Адамом. К вечеру это всем надоело, и Хендо, приобняв Лаллану за плечи, добродушно заявил:  
\- Всё, что было в Испании, останется в Испании, - он подмигнул Адаму, отмечая про себя, что от пережитого с утра потрясения тот даже перестал от него шарахаться. - Не так ли? - Хендо, словно невзначай опуская руку, провёл ей по боку Лалланы, оглаживая, Адам привычно дёрнулся, и Джордан успокоился - ничего не изменилось. - И не будь занудой, - добавил он быстро. - Сейчас не время и не место.  
\- Мне уже даже интересно, что такого мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы перестали считать меня занудой, - пробормотал Адам недовольно.  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе делать то, что тебе хочется, не думая о том, что подумают люди вокруг тебя, - Хендо пожал плечами. - По крайней мере, пока мы все здесь. Повеселись.  
\- Если под “делать то, что мне хочется” ты подразумеваешь секс с тобой, я не согласен, - саркастично усмехнулся Адам.  
\- Это почему это? - возмутился Джордан. - То есть я, конечно, не совсем это имел в виду, но теперь мне уже интересно, что со мной не так. И дело не в том, что я мужчина! - быстро добавил он. - Эмили сказала, что это с тобой уже бывало.  
\- А она-то откуда… В смысле, с чего она это взяла? - чуть краснея, возмутился Адам.  
\- Она не уверен наверняка, - Хендо пожал плечами, - но сильно подозревает, что с тем другом, который ездил с тобой на футбол, вы раньше не только дружили.  
Адам молчал и возмущенно смотрел на Джордана. То есть он, конечно, был прав, и, более того, Эмили тоже была права, но до этого момента он был уверен, что эта тайна хорошо спрятана в прошлом и об этом никто не догадывается. Вряд ли Рики бы стал трепаться, он, в конце концов, тоже сейчас уже женат и они с семьёй иногда приезжают в гости, но верить в такую проницательность собственной жены был совсем не готов, тем более что до этого она вида никак не подавала.  
\- Ладно, подумай над моими словами, - Джордан похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул: - Если что, дверь в мою спальню всегда открыта.  
На следующий день смирившийся Адам отвёз их в Малагу, где они, пробородив целый день по её старым узким улочкам, посидели на берегу бухты на этот раз уже моря, а потом к вечеру вернулись обратно в свой дом под Севильей, устроившись на облюбованных шезлонгах возле бассейна.  
Девочки привычно уселись рядом друг с другом и чуть поодаль от парней, забрав себе бутылку купленного по дороге вина и оставив Джордану с Адамом вторую. Они весь вечер перешёптывались о чём-то, низко склонившись друг к другу, хихикая и прикасаясь друг к другу то коленями, то локтями, то ладонями. Лаллана ожидаемо ворчал, обиженный на жизнь, и на попытки Хендо отвлечь его разговором не поддавался.  
\- Джордан, поцелуй ты его уже, пусть замолчит, - не выдержала первой Бекка, Эмили захихикала в бокал.  
\- Не надо меня равнять под вашу гребёнку, - возмутился Адам громко. - Если вы вдруг забыли, у меня есть жена, - ядовито добавил он, Джордан закатил глаза - эту присказку он уже слышал.  
\- Да? - смеясь, ответила Эмили. - А кто? Не познакомишь?  
Адам надулся и замолчал, все своим видом демонстрируя, насколько ему не нравится всё происходящее.  
\- Я в курсе, что она твоя жена, - не выдержала первой Бекка. - Я на неё и не претендую. Мы максимум через неделю разъедемся по разным сторонам и есть шанс, что потом уже не встретимся. Повеселись - поэтому мы все здесь и собрались, а в Англии можешь снова возвращаться к занудству.  
\- Я не занудствую, - возмутился Адам. - Просто Эмили - моя жена, и я…  
\- Да твоя-твоя, - немного раздражённо отмахнулась Эмили. - Я же не ухожу от тебя, просто у меня никогда не было с девушкой, поэтому…  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - прервал её Адам. - Ты могла хотя бы сначала обсудить это со мной.  
\- То есть если бы я обсудила, ты бы согласился? - скептически подняла бровь Эмили.  
\- Может, и согласился бы, - пожал плечами Адам.  
\- Да? - удивилась Ли. - Тогда считай, что мы поговорили.  
\- Признайся честно, ты завидуешь, - усмехнулась Бекка.  
\- Чему? - не понял он.  
\- Тому, что я трахаюсь, а ты нет, - засмеялась Бекка. - Джордан сделай что-нибудь, он мне надоел.  
\- Легко, - согласился сидящий на краю бассейна Хендо.  
Он наклонился к воде и начал плескать ею на Адама, тот возмущённо отплёвывался.  
\- Я сейчас встану, - угрожающе начал он, загораживая лицо от брызг рукой.  
\- Весь или только частично? - под смех девочек Джордан поиграл бровями.  
Адам сорвался с шезлонга, чтобы, видимо, спихнуть Хендо в бассейн, но тот схватил его за ногу, и в воду они полетели вместе. Вынырнув и отплевавшись, Джордан нашёл недовольного Адама глазами и подплыл к нему, пока тот не выбрался обратно на бортик. Хендо схватил его за руку, притягивая к себе, благо, в воде сделать это было легче, и поцеловал. Тот ожидаемо начал отстраняться, отталкивая Джордана от себя, но в этот раз он не планировал так быстро отступать.  
\- Успокойся, - прошептал он на ухо Адаму, и тот замер, то ли в согласии, то ли от неожиданности. - Твоя жена не против, так что тебе мешает? В прошлый раз, кажется, проблема была именно в этом.  
Адам молчал, глядя на Джордана исподлобья, и Хендо поцеловал его ещё раз.  
\- Не жмись, - крикнула Эмили с шезлонга. - Я знаю, что ты в курсе, что делать.  
\- Кстати, мы пойдём, - сказала Бекка, поднимаясь и за руку утягивая Ли за собой. - А вы повеселитесь.  
\- Повеселимся? - шёпотом спросил Хендо, всё ещё прижимая Адама к себе.  
\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение, - хмыкнул тот, наконец расслабляясь.

***  
В оставшиеся дни путешествия по Испании они доехали сначала до Валенсии, а оттуда уже вернулись обратно в Барселону. Больше тему о том, кто чья жена и кто что должен, они не поднимали, но по умолчанию разбредались парами по городам, в которых останавливались. Джордан с удовольствием отметил, что Адам наконец спокойно чувствует себя в его компании наедине и наконец перестал занудствовать. Спать в обнимку они, конечно, не стали, но в такую жару вообще мало кто спал, крепко обнявшись. Словом, второй частью их поездки все наслаждались, кажется, намного больше, чем первой.  
Поэтому последний переезд из Валенсии в Барселону вышел немного грустным, Адам даже включил музыку, потому что разговор не очень клеился. Радио и правда всех развеселило, потому что неизвестная им девушка достаточно бодро пела про дорогу и новую любовь, про встречи и расставания и про воспоминания, которые нужно отпустить. Первой начала смеяться Бекка, потом почти сразу Эмили, а парни, переглянувшись, засмеялись последними.  
\- Ладно, чего мы в самом деле, - утирая слёзы смеха сказала Эмили. - Всё, что было в Испании, останется в Испании, поэтому давайте сохраним только весёлые воспоминания, долой грустные! - она заулыбалась и, перегнувшись вперёд, сделала радио погромче, чтобы весёлая танцевальная песенка заполнила собой салон и их головы, оставляя в них только хорошие воспоминания.  
“Я буду видеть тебя вдоль каждой дороги”, - пела девушка по радио, и Адам невольно подумал, что если бы он тогда не остановился, чтобы подвезти Джордана, этих неожиданных, но совершенно неповторимых полутора недель, о которых они договорились никогда не жалеть, не было бы в его жизни. И Эмили не улыбалась бы сейчас ему в зеркало заднего вида так, как будто они снова только что поженились и нет ни детей, ни забот, только они и весь мир. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и почувствовал, как Джордан сжимает его коленку. Адам повернулся к нему, но Хендо только улыбнулся и подмигнул, подпевая уже новой песне. Адам улыбнулся в ответ.

***  
Вернувшись в Барселону, они разбежались по своим номерам, комнатам, квартирам, которые снимали, договорившись встретиться вечером. Они действительно посидели вечером в кафе, разглядывая фотографии и уже с некоторой ностальгией вспоминая все свои приключения.  
Они выяснили, что Адам с Ли улетают уже завтра, потому что их отпуск закончился и им нужно возвращаться в Англию к детям и работе. А Хендо и Бекка решили остаться ещё на пару дней - Стивен мечтал увидеться с Беккой, которая много лет была его соседкой в Ливерпуле, а Джордан просто хотел провести в Барселоне ещё пару дней. Но просто попрощаться в кафе и разойтись они всё же не смогли, поэтому договорились поехать завтра в аэропорт все вместе, чтобы уже окончательно попрощаться там.  
Около входа в зону дьюти фри они все обнялись как старые друзья. Бекка долго сжимала Эмили в объятиях, что-то шепча ей на ухо, и они обе то и дело посмеивались. Адам коротко обнял Джордана на прощание, но Хендо не дал ему сразу же отстраниться, и Адам не стал настаивать.  
\- Может, мы ещё встретимся, - произнёс Джордан то, что обычно говорил, прощаясь со своими случайными попутчиками, чмокнул Эмили в щёку и похлопал Адама по спине.  
\- Может быть, - нестройным хором отозвались они и, рассмеявшись, решительно развернулись, подходя к паспортному контролю.  
\- Как ты думаешь?.. - начала было Бекка.  
\- Не знаю, - прервал её Джордан, и так зная, о чём она спросит. - Я бы особо не надеялся.  
\- Почему? - несмотря на все уверения, Бекка, кажется, чуть расстроилась.  
\- Потому что обычно происходит не то, чего ты ждёшь и на что ты надеешься, - Джордан широко улыбнулся, и стоящая рядом с ним девушка рассмеялась ему в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Koja je zemlja? - это "Какая это страна?" по-хорватски (по крайней мере, так утверждает гугл).  
> 2\. Если вы заинтересовались Куртичами, то вот [здесь](http://oj2s24tbnfwhoylz.nruxmzlkn52xe3tbnqxgg33n.cmle.ru/3141848.html) есть фотоотчёт о путешествии тем самым поездом.


End file.
